1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a reflective diffusion lens configured to diffuse a light emitted from a light source, and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is configured to display a broadcast signal or image data in various formats. In general, the display apparatus includes a display panel configured to display an image.
The display panel may be classified into a self-illuminating display panel that emits a light by itself and a non-self-illuminating display panel that does not emit a light by itself. The self-illuminating display panel includes Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) panel, an Electro Luminescence (EL) panel, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) panel, a Vacuum Fluorescence Display (VFD) panel, a Field Emission Display (FED) panel, and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP). The non-self-illuminating display panel includes Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel.
A backlight unit is used for an LCD. The backlight unit may be classified into a light guide plate type and a direct backlight type.